


Хороший мальчик

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Ни у одного, даже самого хорошего шпиона с мороженым и пончиками не было ни единого шанса против этого взгляда.Происки злобных ТРАШевцев превращают Илью в ребенка.Написано в рамках драббл-флэшмоба на diary.ru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Хороший мальчик

Новое экспериментальное оружие ТРАШ было хотя и несмертельным, но… подлым. Иначе не скажешь. Первой жертвой стал Сандерс. Наполеон и страховавшая его в машине Габи успели перехватить и запихнуть в автомобиль вопящего и бьющегося в истерике тоддлера раньше, чем на него обратила внимание полиция или служба безопасности торгового центра. Двух- не то трехлетний Сандерс оставался глух ко всем увещеваниям, орал, визжал, лягался и кусался, звал маму с папой, обмочил сиденье и прокусил Соло руку. Чертов говнюк. Его удалось подкупить мороженым. Сандерс слопал две порции, позволил себя пристегнуть, но потом увидел за окном вывеску с нарисованным пончиком и устроил им ад. Он рыдал, требовал пончиков с газировкой, вымогал шоколад и не успокоился, пока не получил желаемое. А потом весь остаток пути до офиса А.Н.К.Л. его выворачивало теми самыми пончиками и шоколадом. Тогда еще никто не знал, обратимо ли превращение и сохраняют ли жертвы память. Соло повезло, что он каким-то чудом сдержался и не врезал засранцу по заднице, когда тот второй раз впился острыми зубами в уже прокушенную получасом раньше руку. Потому что ровно через восемнадцать часов после попадания под лучи трашевцев жертвы возвращались к своему возрасту, возвращали взрослое сознание и сохраняли полную память о случившемся.  
Трашевцы совершенствовали оружие и явно экспериментировали с настройками. Возраст облученных варьировал в довольно большом интервале. Рози Десмонд превратилась в новорожденного младенца, доведя своего напарника до нервного срыва. После этого случая Уэверли пригрозил отправить своих подчиненных на курсы по уходу за младенцами, но угрозу пока что не выполнил. Возможно, из-за того, что агент Теллер ехидно посоветовала включить в полевую экипировку агентов рожок с молочной смесью и упаковку дайперсов. Старшим из облученных оказался Грег Джонсон, который, даже омолодившись до пятнадцатилетнего возраста (а в свои пятнадцать он явно был квотербеком в школьной команде), смог вырубить напарника и почти попал в руки врагов. Это стало бы катастрофой, так как Джонсон курировал нескольких очень удачно внедренных агентов и мог провалить всю сеть. Его отбили у трашевцев буквально чудом. Под излучение попали уже несколько человек из А.Н.К.Л., но благодаря вовремя введенному запрету на работу в одиночку никто еще не был похищен.  
А теперь под удар попал Илья.  
Соло отработал штатно, схватив напарника в охапку, запихнув в автомобиль и ошарашив того криками «бежим», «скорее, здесь враги» и «я тебя спасу». На такой случай уже были составлены инструкции. Агенты заранее сообщали друг другу информацию, которая позволила бы успокоить впавшего в детство напарника. Соло, как и было велено, пообещал отвезти Илью к загадочной тете Наташе в Одинцово. Они благополучно оторвались от погони, и только где-то на подъезде к границе Пенсильвании шестилетний на вид Илья начал рваться из машины, поняв, что его обманули. Пришлось вырубать напарника инъекцией специально выданного на этот случай снотворного, введя чуть меньше половины шприца. Полная доза была рассчитана на Грега Джонсона.  
Но Илья, очевидно, все же был секретной советской разработкой. Он пришел в себя не через восемнадцать часов, как обещали медики, а уже в Джерси-Сити. Сонным или одурманенным он не выглядел. Наоборот, казался до смерти напуганным, но собранным и решительным. Колоть ему остаток снотворного Соло не стал, опасаясь навредить.  
Конечно, по пейзажам за окном, акценту Соло и ситуации в целом Илья сделал совершенно правильные выводы. Он за границей, похищен иностранным шпионом. Наполеон не стал его разубеждать. Разубеждать в чем-то Курякина было себе дороже, уж Соло-то это знал.  
Про «выжить, скрыться, навредить врагу» в советской pre-school, или что там в Советах вместо нее, детям, видимо, еще не объясняли. И слава богу. Но на вопросы о самочувствии Илья упрямо не отвечал, от мороженого, донатов и газировки тоже отказался. Согласился только попить воды и посетить туалет на заправке. Наполеон исподволь пытался донести до напарника, что те, первые похитители были совсем плохими шпионами. А он, Соло, не совсем плохой. Можно сказать, даже хороший, несмотря на акцент. Он отчаянно проклинал себя, что не удосужился выучить гимн СССР. Сейчас это знание точно добавило бы ему баллов, но увы. Соло мог воспроизвести только мелодию, и то фальшиво. Он покосился на Илью. Губы у того были сжаты, меж бровей залегла складка. Он, не моргая, смотрел в автомобильное зеркало. Ни у одного, даже самого хорошего шпиона с мороженым и пончиками не было ни единого шанса против этого взгляда.  
Они уже добрались до Нью-Йорка, осталось продержаться совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Куда мы едем? – тревожно спросил Илья, когда машина нырнула в подземный гараж.  
\- В штаб-квартиру международных шпионов, - честно ответил Наполеон. – Собственно, уже приехали.  
Соло припарковался в служебном гараже и вызвал Габи. Та прибежала в сопровождении дежурного агента, увидела Илью и только руками всплеснула.  
\- Не орал, не блевал, не рыдал, вел себя прилично, молчал как на допросе. Считает, что его похитили злые иностранные шпионы, - вполголоса дал вводную Наполеон.  
Габи кивнула и нырнула в машину, а Соло отправился писать отчет.  
Уже свернув к лифту, он услышал за спиной короткий отчаянный вопль. Соло обернулся, чувствуя, как стискиваются кулаки и разгоняется пульс. Илья цеплялся за дверцу машины, незнакомый агент держал его поперек туловища и тянул из салона, Габи размахивала руками и пыталась что-то втолковать им обоим.  
Соло зарычал, сунул кулаки в карманы и шагнул в открывшуюся дверь лифта.  
Спустя пару часов он закончил краткую версию отчета, сдал ее аналитикам и пошел узнавать новости про Илью. Новости были неутешительными. Беда заключалась в том, что все находившиеся сегодня на службе милые леди не говорили по-русски, а все русскоговорящие в агентстве, как назло, оказались устрашающего вида джентльменами. На идею повторить инъекцию снотворного медики наложили вето. Габи по-русски могла спросить дорогу и с трудом понять ответ, могла попросить передать соль, могла послать к такой-то матери и приказать сдаваться. На утешение ребенка ее словарный запас рассчитан не был. Джонсон и Дженкинс, прикомандированные к ней в качестве переводчиков, говорили по-русски без акцента, но выглядели теми самыми чертовыми международными шпионами, каковыми и являлись.  
Соло посмотрел сквозь окошко в двери на напряженную, как струна спину Ильи, на упрямо набыченный затылок и снова зарычал, с силой ударив себя кулаком по бедру. Агент Дженкинс метался по комнате. Илья невольно обернулся вслед движению. В глазах у него стояли слезы. Соло отпрянул от окошка и сполз по стене.  
\- Дай закурить, - не глядя на Соло, мрачно попросил вывалившийся за дверь Дженкинс. Соло протянул ему пачку «Олд голд». Дженкинс прикурил, выпустил дым и продолжил вхолостую щелкать зажигалкой. Руки у него заметно подрагивали.  
\- Забирай своего комми, - угрюмо сказал Дженкинс, выкурив сигарету в несколько затяжек. – Вот тебе ключи, это от служебной квартиры в двух кварталах отсюда. Забирай его и Теллер, везите его туда, вытирайте ему нос и задницу, делайте что хотите, но завтра верните его взрослым, нормальным и пригодным к общению.  
\- Нормальным? – Соло не думал, что когда-нибудь идейный антикоммунист и рьяный маккартист Дженкинс, перешедший к ним из ФБР, в прошлом курировавший авторов «Red Channels» и лично готовивший для передачи Конгрессу досье на Трамбо, Бесси и Ларднера-младшего, сочтет Курякина пригодным к общению хоть под каким-то соусом.  
\- Чтобы хотелось ему в морду дать, а не нос вытереть, - мрачно уточнил Дженкинс, убрал наконец в карман зажигалку и вытащил из кобуры пистолет.  
Наполеон вздохнул, убрал в карман ключи, тоже вытащил пистолет, разбежался, распахнул дверь и с грохотом уронил Дженкинса в проем, заламывая ему руку.  
\- Всем оставаться на местах, это похищение, - крикнул он по-русски. – Мисс Теллер, вы с нами? Забирайте мальчика и ведите к моей машине.  
\- С вами, - мгновенно среагировала Габи, кидая пепельницей в Джонсона и промазав. Джонсон промаха мудро не заметил и рухнул, как подкошенный.  
Они втроем бодро пробежались по коридорам агентства, похлопали дверцами автомобиля, пристегнули Илью и рванули с места в карьер, оставив на стоянке следы от покрышек и запах горелой резины.  
По дороге Илья сидел напряженно, вертел головой и молчал, явно пытаясь запомнить дорогу. Соло покружил по окрестностям и припарковался в переулке возле мусорных баков. Они поднялись в квартиру по черной лестнице. Илью умыли, покормили, усадили перед телевизором смотреть «Тома и Джерри». Соло ретировался в кухню, туда же спустя пару минут вышла Габи.  
\- Вот получит он психологическую травму на всю оставшуюся взрослую жизнь, а нам с ним потом работать, - несчастным голосом сказала она, сформулировав как раз ту мысль, что уже полдня крутилась у Соло в голове, но оформлялась только в рычание.  
\- И у Дженкинса психологическая травма, - продолжила Габи, – Дженкинс его котенком называл, представь? Они же завтра оба застрелятся.  
– Я в курсе, - подтвердил Соло. - Наш Большевик его практически перевербовал.  
Хлопнула дверь комнаты.  
\- О чем вы там шепчетесь? - требовательно спросил Илья, появляясь на пороге кухни. – Там эти кошки-мышки кончились, и начался какой-то дядька, - обвиняюще добавил он.  
\- Мы думаем, как быть дальше, - не покривив душой, ответил Наполеон. «Кошки-мышки» закончились очень невовремя, и времени обдумать линию поведения у них не было.  
\- Домой меня отвезите.  
\- Хорошо, - обреченно сказал Соло. - Куда тебя везти, говори адрес.  
Илья снова упрямо сжал губы.  
\- Диктуй же, - мягко поторопил его Наполеон.  
\- Советский Союз, Москва, - после долгих и явно мучительных раздумий выдавил Илья. – Красная Площадь, Кремль!  
\- Ну хоть не Лубянка, - тихонько пробормотала себе под нос Габи. Илья подозрительно покосился на нее.  
\- Отлично, – жизнерадостно сказал Наполеон. – Габи, иди заказывай билеты. Вылетаем завтра в восемь утра.  
\- Давай лучше угоним истребитель, - устало и серьезно сказала Габи.  
\- А что, это мысль, - со вздохом согласился Соло. – В Кремле нам точно обрадуются.  
\- Почему вы передумали и стали мне помогать? – недоверчиво спросил все еще хмурый Илья.  
Габи с Наполеоном переглянулись.  
\- Потому что ты хороший мальчик, - почти без акцента сказала по-русски Габи. – Даже слишком.  
Это было исчерпывающее объяснение.  
\- Да, - твердо сказал Наполеон и согласно кивнул.


End file.
